Meow!
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Sorry it's so short.Please read and review Natsu it a soft patch.,
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and the team were walking back to the guild from a different mission. The first to notice the strange magical presences was Ezra. She halted first and reequipped a sword.

"Who's there, come out." Erza commanded.

"He he, I had a feeling you'd be the first to notice me, Titian." A girl with short black Hair and yellow eyes said.

"What do you want?" Natsu shouted getting into his fighting stance.

"Oh nothing just here to complete a mission." The girl answered.

The girl turned to Lucy and stared chanting .The blonde girls eyes widened and grew stiff. A purple beam came toward the blonde-haired woman. Before the beam could hit the girl a certain pink haired dragon slayer jumped in front of her and took the hit a pink cloud of smoke filled the air around the group. The team all heard the fleeting laughter of the black haired girl. The team all ran to were Natsu was hit. When the team made it to the spot where Natsu was hit, a small pink kitten laid there.

"Ah, it so kawiia, how'd it get here?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"That's not important right now, where's Natsu?" Erza frowned.

"Aye, here's his scarf", Happy pointed at the kitten," but why's that cat on it?"

The team sat around the kitten. The kitten strutted up to Lucy and sat on her lap. Gray looked over to Lucy and raised a brow.

"This cat is abnormally warm." Lucy stated, Erza was the first to catch on.

"Abnormally warm, pink fur, and likes Lucy, who does that remind you of?"

"Flame-Brain, you're saying that's him." Gray looked at Erza funny.

"Yes, now let's test this, Lucy get up and walk away some." Erza calmly told the girl.

Lucy not wanting to disobey her friend wish took some steps away. The pink kitten looked at Erza, Gray, and Happy, then back at Lucy and was shaking its head.

"Good now talk to the cat like it Natsu." Erza looked at the kitten.

"K, come on Natsu lets head to the guild and then home." Lucy talked casually

The small kitten imminently looked up at Lucy and followed close on her heels with a feline grin. The team looked at each other then back at Lucy and the kitten, which was meowing and following her.

"Defiantly Flame-Brain." Gray smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Happy asked.

"He follows really close to her, talks a lot (or meows now), he's still protective of her, and he listens." Gray proudly stated,

"Hmm… You seem to be right." Erza blankly agreed.

"Aye, they liiiiike each other~!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Come on Natsu's getting fussy." Lucy called from ahead.

The team looked up and ahead of them and saw Natsu in her arms and meowing loudly. Erza shared a look with Gray. Happy flew over to Lucy and laid on her head, and poked the pink kitten. They made it back to the guild in a short time. The bar heard when they walked in a sequel.

Cliffhanger. I will finish along with the others promise. Read and review pwease.

Love,

"Luna

P.S. Goes to FanficNerdyGurl my new friend. Read their stories there amazing. :D


	2. Chapter 2: What! How!

Mira came running up to the group.

"Where did you get that adorable kitten at?" she asked.

"Actually it's Natsu." Lucy explained casually.

"WHAT!" the whole guild chorused.

"Aye, he was hit by a weird beam. shot by a weird girl." Happy's high cheerful voice answered.

* * *

The whole guild surrounded the pink kitten. Lisanna picked him up first, he started to wiggle in the girls arms. The guild laughed, Natsu got out of the girls arms and jumped on the bar, with difficulty. The pink kitten looked around, as if searching for something or someone, and found what he was searching for . Natsu jumped down from the bar and ran to the guild doors. Lucy was standing by the guild doors looking out for the kitten Natsu ,when she saw a blur of pink running toward her, she held out her hands. Natsu jumped with all his kitten might and landed in Lucy's out stretched arms.

"Aww… that's so cute ~!" Mira squealed.

"Mira" Lucy whined.

"I think we should find out where Natsu will stay." Lucy pointed out seconds later.

"I vote Lucy, she has enough space." Mira giggled mischief dancing in her eyes.

"But don't you think he'd rather stay with someone else." Lucy tried to get out of babysitting kitten Natsu .

"No, who better then his best friend?" Mira stated rather then questioned the younger girl.

"Fine." Lucy sighed in defeat.

The rest of the guild smiled at the blonde. Lucy decided to head home she picked up Natsu while Happy rested on the blondes head. When the group arrived home, Lucy sat the two felines on the couch, Lucy headed to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of milk and a fish, she sat in a chair and grabbed a book of the table and was sucked into the fictional world of the books words. Lucy was at the best part in the book when a certain kitten decided to bug the girl scaring her.

"Natsu, what you scared me." Lucy sighed

"Meow~" was the reply she got.

"I think it's time for bed, what do you think Happy?" she asked the blue cat that came flying out of her kitchen.

"Aye" was the much love reply.

* * *

***Next Day***

* * *

Lucy and the two felines made their way to the guild, after the blondes ever day routine .When the guild door was opened Natsu ran toward Gray to 'fight'. Lucy walked over to Levy and sat down next to her.

"Hey Levy-chan" Lucy smiled to the blunette.

"Hi Lu-chan, how was your night.?" Levy asked.

"I woke up to two felines by my face." Lucy sighed.

"But, you have to admit Natsu is really cute as a kitten." Levy smiled innocently.

"Yeah he is." Lucy smiled gently.

"You admitted you like Natsu !" Levy exclaimed.

"Urusai, no I didn't." Lucy hissed.

"But Natsu is hotter vest less." Lucy spoke her mind out lound, face brighter then Erza's hair from her thought.

"LU-CHAN!" the girl screamed.

"What!" the blonde fretted .

"You called Natsu hot ." the bookworm whispered.

"NO, I was saying he has a nice body , and you probly think the same about Gajeel." Lucy smirked .

"What do you mean me and Gajeel, Lu-chan." Levy let out a nervous giggle.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lucy teased her beast friend.

" Lucy some things wrong with Natsu!" A fellow guild mate yelled.

* * *

**Thank you all for putting me on your favorites and for R and Ring this story. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it toke me so long to update school has been really hard and i had strep in my stomach ( Yup it possible sadly). Love you all bunches.**

** Nightshade**


	3. Chapter 3: Angela

Lucy ran over to the guild's bar. She bent down to see a motionless pink kitten on the floor, barely breathing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lucy screamed to the people surrounding the kitten.

"We don't know, he was attempting to fight with Gray, he just fell over.""Mira explained trying to calm the girl down.

Lucy fell to the ground and picked up the kitten. Tears sprang to the girl's eyes clouding her vision.

"Please be okay Natsu."Lucy whispered to the pink kitten.

"Lucy, its going to be okay, he'll wake up."Mira rubbed the girl's back, while whispering soothing words.

* * *

_**°In Natsu' s subconscious°**_

* * *

"Where am I?" Natsu looked around the barren black room.

"Your in your head, silly." A twinkling voice called from some where in the room.

"Who are you and where am I?!" Natsu yelled getting into his fighting position.

_"Wait,I have legs and arms." _Nastu' s eyes widened.

"I'm human again!" Natsu yelled jumping around like a two year old.

"Yup, but your real body is still a cat." The voice said coming into the boys line of view.

"Wait what do you mean and who are you!" Natsu ask yelled.

"First of my name is Angela, and what I mean is your in your head, and will stay here till you figure out how to turn back into a human in the real world. So get to work Natsu-san." Angela smiled slowly vanishing.

"Wait, can't I at least have a hint?" Natsu asked the vanishing from.

"I guess, you have to figure out your feelings for someone special to you." Angela giggled at the boy's perplexed expression.

"Can I have paper and a pencil?" He asked.

"Sure." She gave the boy pencil and paper, then vanished.

Natsu sat down on the floor, paper in front of him and pencil tapping on his lap. He sat there staring at the paper thinking over what the lady had said.

"Got it!" Natsu yelled smiling.

Natsu' s messy writing was all over the page.

* * *

_**Mira= demon**_

_**Ezra= scary monster.**_

_**Gray=stripper**_

_**Happy=best friend/son**_

_**Gajeel= tin can/big brother**_

_**Wendy= little sister**_

_**Luxas=lightning freak**_

_**Lisanna=little sister**_

_**Elfman=annoying**_

_**Levy=Gajeel' s mate**_

* * *

Natsu smiled because he had almost everyone down.

_"What 'bout Luce?" _Natsu eyebrows wrinkled in thought.

_Lucy=?_

Natsu sat their staring at the paper. That one name, why did it cause so much confusion. Thoughts swirled in his head, to fast form the boy couldn't grasp any of them. He let out dragon like roar out fire flew around the room.

_"Why does this take so much thought!" _Little Natsu' s appeared in front of him.

* * *

_*** Bold is dragon and underlined is human***_

* * *

**"Think bout Igneel, you pink haired bumpkin." **Dragon Natsu yelled.

"Look inside your heart." Human Natsu smiled.

"I don't what either of you mean." Regular Natsu glared at the smaller version of himself.

**"You moron, how do you feel about Lucy!" Dragon Natsu glared back.**

"Think about all the good times you had with Lucy." Human Natsu chuckled.

"Okay." Natsu shut his eyes and thought.

* * *

**°Flashback°**

* * *

"RUN LUCY!" Natsu screamed from under the rocks.

"I'll find a way out." Natsu continued.

"No." Lucy whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear .

A large man picked Lucy up by her head and squeezed. She screamed at the pain in her head.

"I'm not going to run, its more fun with all of us here." Lucy smiled, though her pain showed through it.

"Lucy." Natsu mumbled staring at the girl with emotions swirling around in his onyx eyes.

"Lushy." Happy started to cry.

"I'll save you Luce." Natsu smiled.

* * *

**°Next Flashback°**

* * *

Lucy sat next to Natsu and slung a arm around her shoulders. Lucy shot out of her death and turned to the man with a scarlet face.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, getting in the girl's face.

"N-n-nothing just tired." Lucy explained stuttering and laughing nervously.

"Okay, hey Luce could you meet me behind the guild tonight by the big tree?" Natsu tilted his head and smiled.

"S-sure." Lucy ran out of the guild.

* * *

**°End of Flashback°**

Memories of his time with Lucy flashed through his head at lightning speed. A smile stuck to Natsu' s face with out his consent. He looked back down at the paper and smiled, he picked up the pencil.

_**Lucy=best friend ever**_

**"No you idiot think harder!" Dragon Natsu yelled smacking Slayer in the head.**

"Don't be violent, just look deep in your heart." Human Natsu patted his knee.

"Ghaaa, this is so hard!" Regular Natsu screamed.

The other Natsus faceplanted, at the regular idiocy. They all glared at the paper then each other.

"Why is this so hard!" They all roared at the same time.

"ANGELA!" Regular Natsu screamed at the roof.

"What do you need?" The twinkling voice called out.

"I don't get it." Natsu cried out.

"You have everyone, but Lucy. What does she mean to you." Angela sat across from the boy.

"She's my best friend, besides Happy." Natsu frowned art the girl's disgust.

"No, you idiot." Angela glared at him and his stupidity.

"Just let me go back, please~!" Natsu whined.

"Fine but in six weeks you'll come back, with the proper answer." Angela said giving the boy one last glare before the boy disappeared in a bright light.

Natsu then woke up with a start, to see the guild's infirmary. He looked down only to see pink paws. Beside him a soft snore was heard, he turned toward it to see Lucy sleeping with her head on the bed. With on furry paw he poked the girl in the cheek, a soft smile broke on the girl's lips, another poke was provided.

"Stop it Natsu." Lucy mumbled turning her head.

"Meow~!"_ "Get up Luce~." _Natsu mellowed in her ear.

Lucy jumped up from her sleeping position and stared at the cat. Tears sprang to the blonde's eyes eyes a cry escaped her lips. At the same time a startled meow escaped Natsu' s mouth. Lucy flung her arms around the small kitty and hugged him to her chest.

"Natsu I thought something bad happened to you, I was so worried." Lucy cried.

"Meow?" _"What?" _ Natsu blushed, but was unnoticed by the girl.

"Come on everyone is worried." Lucy said wiping her eyes.

She ran down the stairs and into the guild's main hall. Everyone turned to their direction, Mira smiled at the girl with the kitten/boy.

"I told you he'll be fine." Mira giggled.

"I know that, but I was still worried." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

Lucy let Natsu down and he ran over to Happy. Happy hugged the smaller cat ,big crocodile tears streaming down his face. Natsu patted Happy with a paw.

"Meow meow meow!" _"Happy I met a women when I was out." _Natsu exclaimed to the other cat.

"Really,what'd she look like?" Happy asked back to his normal self.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow~!" _"She had short blonde hair, bluish gray eyes, short, she was nice till I irritated her she was funny angry." _

"Natsu, we we're all worried. What'd she make you do?" Happy asked worried.

"Meow meow meow." _"She told me go write down what I thought of my guild mates."_ Natsu tried to smile.

"Come on, Natsu Happy." Lucy called from the guild doors.

The both went running towards the door, well flying for Happy, they jumped into the blonde's arms.

* * *

**°At Lucy's house°**

* * *

Lucy fed both the cats and herself. She laid Natsu down next to her on the bed and petted him to sleep. Happy sat on Lucy's lap purring.

"So, what where you and Natsu talking about in the guild?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"He told me he meet a woman in his subconscious. She asked him to write down what he thinks of his guild mates." Happy mumbled sleepiness creeping into his voice.

"Mmm…" Lucy hummed.

"Night Lushy." Happy yawned.

"Goodnight Happy." Lucy said shutting of the lights.

* * *

_**That's all for now. Might add my oc next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this story. Has any one seen the new manga and anime of Fairy Tail, I almost cried when Lector and Sting was reunited. I'll try to update soon.I don't own thaw flashback sends their part of the anime I remixed a little. The whole Dragon and human Natsu thing isn't my idea either.i do not own anything.**_

_**Love you darlings,**_

_**Nightshade :D °mwah°**_


End file.
